


Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим...

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Drabble, Ghosts, M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river





	Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим...

**

У покрытых слоистой черной пылью западных дорог нет ни начала ни конца. По крайней мере, Сэм не может уловить ни малейшего разнообразия в застывшем однотонном пейзаже, испещренном лишь редкими чахлыми деревцами и торчащими из земли, прогнившими насквозь подпорками, бывшими некогда опорой для многочисленных рекламных щитов.  
Небо хмурится, тяжко нависая над землей и грозя вот-вот обрушить на примятую ветром, выгоревшую до скучного серого оттенка траву целые потоки ледяного дождя. Сэм то и дело потирает озябшие пальцы о штанины затрапезных брюк и бросает быстрые, неуверенные взгляды в зеркало заднего вида.

**

В багажнике Импалы целый мешок соли, а вездесущий Кольт надежно обосновался на переднем сидении. Пустом. С большой сальной вмятиной на обивке спинки. Иногда, когда тишина становится совсем уж звенящей и давит на барабанные перепонки назойливым писком, Сэм осторожно поглаживает неровную рукоятку Кольта, словно любимую собаку. Словно проверяя, уцелело ли еще хоть что-нибудь там, где уцелеть нечему. Он нарочно не врубает магнитолу с заезженными до тошноты цеппеллинами, просто потому что боится. Потому что отвык. Потому что из глубины души рвется четкое осознание того, что стоит сделать это - разбить воцарившееся вокруг ватное безмолвие - как они уйдут. Истончатся до прозрачных, неуловимых для глаза образов. Сотрутся, в конце концов попросту исчезнут. Сэм устало смаргивает набежавшую на глаза искрящуюся, радужную пленку и, продолжая удерживать руль левой рукой, пальцами правой ведет по забитому хламом, переполненному давным-давно потерявшей актуальность поебенью, бардачку, где на дне, в обрывке застиранного носового платка, хранятся воспоминания о его прошлой жизни.

**

\- Выживи... Только выживи, Сэм! - говорит Дин, удерживая его на весу. Вжимая в покрытую выцветшими обоями картонную стену безликого мотеля.  
Он втрахивает в Сэма чертову просьбу, будто дает какую-то нерушимую клятву. Он зол и взвинчен. А возбуждение, которым он пытается донести до Сэма что-то охрененно важное, не имеет ничего общего с сексом, как таковым.  
Сэм больно прикусывает влажную от пота, горькую на вкус кожу шеи и шипит:  
\- Да...  
\- Хорошо, - Дин отзывается крупной дрожью и сильными, методично-размеренными толчками. - Хорошо, Сэмми!

**

Просьбу Дина Сэм исполняет, как и было велено. Жаль, что оценить Дин может лишь изредка. Тогда, когда словно по какому-то незримому навету возникает на заднем сидении Импалы молчаливым сгустком тумана. Он улыбается и молчит. И хмурится иногда, почти всегда в те мгновения, когда доведенный до малодушного отчаяния бесконечным, как чертова дорога, одиночеством Сэм глушит мотор и, зажмурившись, с силой прикусывает ребро собственной ладони. Он старается не думать. Он закидывает Кольт куда подальше. Он заталкивает обратно в глотку наполненный невыразимым ужасом вопль. Лишь раскачивается взад-вперед, собирая разрозненные осколки реальности в нечто целое.

**

Бобби появляется редко. Но всегда шумно. Он шерстит Сэма за тупость и сыплет обидными подковырками. Сэм только улыбается, ни на минуту не выпуская руль из пальцев. Он думает о том, что горючего хватит лишь на пару миль, а вокруг ничего, кроме дороги и мертвой тишины. Он внимательно разглядывает старую, потрепанную карту и жирно зачеркивает те места, которые проехал в этой странной неуловимой гонке на двоих с одиночеством.

**

И вот, однажды, Сэм срывается. Попросту не выдерживает распростершегося над дорогой безмолвия. Он рвет карту на мелкие клочки и с силой колотит по приборной доске верной Импалы. Он хватает Кольт, до того мирно дремавший на заднем сидении и выходит в наполненную туманом и тихим шорохом ветра ночь. Сэм смеется, разглядывая далекие звезды, как ни в чем не бывало продолжающие освещать мертвую, лишенную всего живого землю. Ни одного города за хрен знает сколько времени пути. Ни одной живой души. Сэм медленно пристраивает дуло Кольта к виску и, зажмурившись, прикусывает губу до крови. Он почти готов. Ведь это настолько, мать его, невъебенно просто. Сэм быстро надавливает скользким от пота указательным пальцем на спусковой курок и смеется, когда горячее, немного дымящее дуло не выдает нихрена, кроме легкого хлопка. Пуля валяется в придорожной грязи: целехонькая и почти недеформированная. А Сэм валится в иссохшую, ломкую траву на обочине бесконечной дороги и закрывает уши ладонями.  
\- Выживи, Сэм, - говорит Дин. - Выживи для меня. Ради меня...  
Сэм думает о том, что намертво влип. Это какое-то чертово проклятие или последняя шутка навсегда исчезнувшего дьявола.  
На очередном повороте петляющей дороги Сэм, безо всякого сожаления, вышвыривает старый Кольт в придорожные кусты.


End file.
